


Yearning

by HopefullyPessimistic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David yearns for a while, F/M, Lucky Bastard, M/M, Multi, gets to hold some hands, i hate making tags, its cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefullyPessimistic/pseuds/HopefullyPessimistic
Summary: David isn't jealous.He isn't.He has Jasper! And Davidloveshim, thinks about him all the time. Thinks about holding him, kissing him, pulling him close andstaying thereuntil he’sforcedto move away. Jasper isn’t a second choice or an afterthought! David loves him with every inch of his body. So why…So why can't he stop thinking about Gwen?
Relationships: David/Gwen/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forestwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestwater/gifts).



> I haven't really written anything in over a year, but it's the love of my life's birthday so in the Spirit of Love take Whatever This Is

David isn’t jealous.

He isn’t.

Gwen’s rushing around the cabin looking for her only pair of heels while _Derek_ waits outside. And David is...David is fine. Sure, Gwen looks pretty all dressed up, but Gwen _always_ looks pretty and... David isn’t jealous.

He isn’t jealous as Gwen nudges his shoulder and tells him to ‘make sure the little shits don’t burn down the camp while I’m gone.’

He isn’t jealous when _Derek_ wraps an arm around her shoulders to lead her to his _stupid/shiny/obnoxious_ car.

David’s not jealous. He’s _not._ He has Jasper! And David _loves_ him, thinks about him all the time. Thinks about holding him, kissing him, pulling him close and _staying there_ until he’s _forced_ to move away. Jasper isn’t a second choice or an afterthought! David loves him with every inch of his body. So why…

Why can’t he stop thinking about Gwen?

Why can’t he stop _looking at her_? Why does his heart skip a beat whenever she laughs, even, _especially_ , when it’s at his own expense? Why does he dream about touching her? Gently, with so much care, as if even the calluses of his hands would taint her skin. Why is he so _relieved_ when she comes back to the cabin an hour later, kicking off her heels angrily and declaring all men garbage?

Even thinking about Jasper won’t make the thoughts stop. No, now instead of David being the one to hold Gwen, his dreams are filled with the two of them tangled up together. Gwen, flush against the wall, held there by a smug Jasper. Jasper, nipping playfully at her neck. Gwen giggling. Gwen moaning. Jasper beckoning him to join them…

David isn’t jealous. But he is _something_.

He tells Jasper when he comes down to visit. Gwen leaves the cabin to give them some privacy and David blurts it out almost immediately. He makes sure Jasper knows that they’re just _thoughts_ , that at the very least he’s never acted on his...feelings. He’s ashamed of himself, expects Jasper to be angry at him, or hurt at the very least.

Jasper laughs.  
Jasper laughs again at David’s obvious confusion.  
“Well no shit you’re jealous! Wait, did you just _now_ figure out you like her? _Babe_!”

“You...you aren’t upset?” David asks hesitantly. Jasper snorts. 

“For having taste?” Jasper jokes before his eyes soften. “Davey c’mon. I know you love me. You’re the most tender-hearted guy I know, of course you’d fall in love easy. 'Sides, Gwen’s a _firecracker_! How could you not fall a little in love with her?”

David relaxes a little, but still hesitates before he says, “She’s just so...gosh, I don’t even know how to describe it.”

Jasper glances toward the door before smirking. “Beautiful? Smart? Too cool for school?”

“All of the above. Gwen is just...she’s _everything_. She tries so hard to make the camp as perfect as I know it can be. And she cares so much even when she pretends she doesn’t! She’s fierce and strong and-and competitive. Her eyes just _light up_ whenever she wins or figures out a solution.” David gushes, waving his hands around to emphasize his point now that he knows for sure Jasper isn’t upset with him. “You should have seen her the other day Jasp, she was so beautiful and her _date_ didn’t even appreciate it! I just wish...” 

“That she would look at you?” Jasper asks knowingly.

“...Both of us. That she would look at _both_ of us. Is that greedy, do you think? To want to be with both of you.”

Jasper grins mischievously before shrugging. “I mean, I’ve got two hands. Might as well use them...What do you think, Gwen?” 

David twists his neck towards the front door horrified. Standing in the entryway, her eyes wide, is the woman of the hour. If he was panicking less he might have noticed the blush on her cheeks, but he doesn’t.

Before he can stammer out an explanation Gwen holds up a hand, stepping into the room.

“Did...did you mean all that?”

David opens his mouth to try and come up with a, hopefully believable, lie, but glances over at Jasper who nods at him knowingly. He gives up, shoulders slumping.

“I-I...yes. I meant all of it, Gwen. I know you don’t- I hope we can still be friend- oh please don’t quit!”

Gwen crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow at him challengingly. Jasper, for reasons David doesn’t understand, looks delighted.

“And why exactly would I quit?”

David blinks, unable to comprehend what is happening.  
“...Because I have feelings for you? And that is...um, inappropriate for a work environment? And might make you uncomfortable? Or uh, feel pressured to-”

Gwen cuts him off. “ _Pressured_? By _you _?”__

__“I...uh...I’m not sure if I should be offended by that...Does this mean you aren’t upset?” David asks, completely thrown by how the conversation has turned._ _

__Gwen snorts and drops her hands to her sides, stalking forward until she’s eye level with David._ _

__“Do I look upset?” She asks, sounding amused._ _

__David stares at her for a moment, taking in her glittering eyes and her relaxed posture before turning to look at Jasper. His boyfriend stares back knowingly._ _

__“You planned this,” David accuses._ _

__Jasper beams._ _

“You suck at keeping secrets, babe. We could tell something was off and well, I _am_ a genius.” 

__Gwen scoffs. “Don’t forget humble.”_ _

____

__“So you knew the whole time? How...how I felt?” David asks, still nervous to be speaking openly about it._ _

____

“Eh, I mean, not for _sure_. But I had an inkling.” Jasper shrugs, evidently feeling no shame in masterminding this whole reveal. Taking David’s hand and entwining it with his own, Jasper turns to Gwen and holds out his remaining hand, wiggling his fingers invitingly.  
“So, what do you say, doll? Wanna make this twosome a trio?” 

__

Gwen hums, gazing at David’s awestruck face and Jasper’s toothy grin before taking Jasper’s offered hand.  
“I guess _someone_ needs to keep you two in line." 

__

__Jasper nudges David and shakily, David offers Gwen his own hand as well. She takes it.  
Her callouses align perfectly with his. _ _

__

So no, David isn’t jealous. He has no reason to be.  


__

Not anymore.


End file.
